Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with sunshades which are typically used to protect holidaymakers at sunny resorts or to protect picnickers and fishermen from excessive exposure to the ultraviolet radiation in sunlight and also from elements such as wind and rain. Conventional sunshades are parasols in the form of a canopy which is stretched over a collapsible framework of pole and spokes in the manner of an umbrella. The bottom of the pole may be stuck into the ground or located in a socket in a heavy base to hold the parasol erect.
While the foregoing conventional parasols are effective when the sun is overhead, they provide poor protection in the early morning or late afternoon when the sun is low in the sky but still intense. This problem cannot be alleviated by inclining the pole as the weight of the canopy would tend to cause damage. In some cases the upper part of the pole and the canopy can tilt relatively to the lower part of the pole and although this may inhibit collapse of the parasol, inadequate protection is generally provided when the sun is low in the sky. In any case, parasol canopies are usually circular and when the sun is overhead the shade afforded thereby is also circular, which is not ideal to shield one or more reclining elongate persons unless the canopy is very large.